


Take Me To The Met Gala!

by popstarryeyed (hermione_of_vulcan)



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Met Gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_of_vulcan/pseuds/popstarryeyed
Summary: An article from a future where Hozier attends the Met Gala and absolutely SLAYS.





	Take Me To The Met Gala!

**Author's Note:**

> Had a jolt of inspiration today and wrote this.

**Take Me to The Met Gala! Behind Hozier’s Iconic Look**

At an event that produces the most memorably outlandish and ostentatious celebrity looks, where the biggest and brightest divas and stars of our day compete to achieve new heights of extravagance, the idea that the night this year should belong to a humble Irish musician seems absurd.

Yet at his impressive height of 6’5”, clad in a suit fit for a Victorian dandy (including a hat, fur cape, and ornate cane), Andrew Hozier-Byrne cut a striking figure on the red carpet. The intricate details of his richly decorated clothing and accessories belied the intelligent singer-songwriter who wore them, with symbolism relating to Irish literature, politics, and history sprinkled across every inch.

Article: 15 Details You Missed In Hozier’s Met Gala Look

While it is an impressive look in its own right, it’s hard to ignore that the theme of this year’s gala (“Luck of the Irish”) drew particular attention to the attire of the Irish celebrities in attendance. There was certainly a pressure on them to represent their homeland well.

Article: Saoirse Ronan Is A Stunning Irish Faerie Queen 

In fact, that was the reason Hozier decided to attend.

“I think Americans – and a lot of other cultures – have a skewed idea of Ireland,” he tells me. “Even the phrase, “luck of the Irish” – well, we haven’t, ehm, really been a lucky people a lot of the time. If anything, our luck is that we have survived and thrived in spite of everything. I wanted to pay tribute to that.”

Indeed, he stood out from a crowd bedecked in shamrocks and kitschy leprechaun outfits, and he particularly stood out from many of the men in attendance. Historically, men have made less of an ostentatious showing at the Met Gala, and this year was no different. A few decided to don green suits, and others simply chose to accessorize their black ones with Irish flag or shamrock details. Given Hozier’s typical wardrobe, which consists of T-shirts, black jeans, and denim jackets, one would expect him to join their ranks.

Article: The 10 Best Male Looks From Past Met Galas 

He confessed that prior to working on his Met Gala look, he had very little experience with fashion.

“It was definitely a learning curve,” he confirms. “I’m not really much of a fashion person. I learned a lot from all the people I worked with.” He then went on to credit his stylist, his manager (who hired the stylist), the designer, the artists who crafted certain pieces and embellishments, and also his mother. As the cover artist for his album artwork, she had experience considering his visual aesthetics and was therefore consulted heavily during the conceptual process.

It’s clear from the way he speaks that he genuinely appreciates the support he received making this look a reality. If anything, he seems to ask that they be given all the credit for his iconic look, that he should be treated as merely their canvas. It’s a humility that’s unexpected from someone who embodied a flamboyant dandy on the red carpet.

When I asked him if he had plans to attend the Met Gala again, he shook his head. “I’m not ruling it out, but let’s just say if this was the only time I attended, I would be fine with that.”

We’ll be sorry to miss him, but what a mark he has made! Somewhere, Oscar Wilde’s ghost is smiling down on Andrew Hozier-Byrne.


End file.
